The Man He'll Never Be
by bbfdfreak13
Summary: Sam needed Andy to know that he was the better man. Once he finds the perfect song, he hopes that it will get her to admit her feelings.


_This is my first song-fic so I hope it goes well and you like it._

_I don't own Rookie Blue or __The Man He'll Never Be__ by Blaine Larsen_

**The Man He'll Never Be**

He couldn't stand seeing her with him especially what he did; Callaghan didn't care about her like he did. Somehow she was still on friendly terms with him and he couldn't figure out why. So he did what he had to do; hopefully she was listening.

"This next song goes out to Officer McNally from the 15th division. Officer this is from your partner Sam. He must really love you," the radio said.

_Slow down girl, you're talkin' much to fast_

_What's that girl, you think your love with him will always last_

_How can you say that?_

_It's like you're blind, 'cuz you can't see the truth_

_Like you forgot all those nights he ran around on you_

_That's something I'll never do_

Andy glanced over at Traci. Speechless for one of the first times. "You think he's serious?" she asked. She knew that Sam had feelings for her but she never heard him say anything.

"Yeah Andy I think he is. He's on front desk right?" Traci said, nodding her head.

"Yeah why?"

"I think we need to go see him and have you express your feelings to him." She turned the car around and started towards the barn.

_You need to pack your bags this moment_

_And walk on out that door_

_Take the early flight to Beaumont_

_So I can hold you in my arms_

_And I'll make right all that he's done wrong_

_And then you'll see... I'm the man he'll never be_

The song played throughout the division and Sam couldn't stop smiling. Officers and detectives passed by congratulating him on finally doing something. They all knew that Sam and Andy would inevitably get together.

"So this is what you've been planning?" Oliver asked.

"Yep. Let's just hope that she feels the same way. Otherwise I just made a complete and utter fool of myself," Sam said, silently praying that she would come in soon.

"Everyone knows that she feels the same way. Trust me, she loves you."

_When you're with him, it seems you always fight_

_Well that's okay, it's fine with me if that's what you like_

_But to make it right_

_You need to pack your bags this moment_

_And walk on out that door_

_Take the early flight to Beaumont_

_So I can hold you in my arms_

_And I'll make right, all that he's done wrong_

_And then you'll see... I'm the man he'll never be_

Luke sat at his desk fuming. He knew that Swarek had feelings for Andy. His Andy. He was determined to get her back. No matter what he had to do. He stormed out of his office, seeing red. "Swarek!" he screamed.

"What do you—" Sam's comment was quickly ended by Luke's fist. Sam stumbled back; he didn't even have time to regain his balance before Luke hit him in the face again causing Sam to land on the ground.

"She's mine you stubborn asshole!" Luke said in between punches.

_Yeah, I'll make right, all that he's done wrong_

_And then you'll see... I'm the man he'll never be_

_I'm the man he'll never be._

Andy came in just as the song hit the ending. She couldn't help but smile; she was going to do it. She was finally going to tell Sam about how much she loved him. Her smile quickly fell off her face when she saw Luke pinned to the ground, wailing on Sam.

"What the hell is going on?" She screamed, sprinting over to them. "Why haven't you two jumped in?" She turned to Oliver and Jerry.

"Every time we tried, Luke started hitting us. See?" Oliver said showing her his right cheek.

"Luke, stop now!" She begged. She never begged but she couldn't let the man she was in love with get hurt. He was right; Sam was the man that Luke would never be.

Luke turned his attention to Andy and got off Sam. "Hey babe, how are you?"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could he just ask her that after beating up Sam? She ignored him and went straight to Sam. "Are you okay?" she asked running her hand through his hair.

"I'm fin— ahh," he said pushing himself into a seated position, putting pressure on his left arm.

"No you're not. Come on let's get you cleaned up and to the hospital," she said putting her arm around his waist, helping him up.

"Andy, you're not helping him," Luke stated.

"Shut the hell up Luke. We are done. I'm not going to come back to you. I don't love you; I love Sam. I came here to tell him that, planned on doing it even if he didn't request that song." She turned her attention back to a smiling Swarek. "I love you too, Sam."

"Let's get me cleaned up and out of here. I have something planned for tonight," he said, pulling her closer to him.

Just like that she was happy for the first time since she broke up with Luke. She needed the courage of Sam's song to admit her feelings for him in front of the whole division. She was madly in love with him and didn't care who knew.

_So that's it. Please review and let me know what you think._


End file.
